Stand through the pain
by sonicxblazey
Summary: A story i came up with... sorry for bad summary Songfic


**Stand through the Pain**

There was the soft platter of rain as it fell on the field. A lilac cat was running through the field as the darkness seemed to envelope everything around her. She slowed her pace to a walk as she tried to catch her breath.

"_Why do you continue?"_ a voice echoed through her head

"_Why don't you just give up?"_

"I can't give up" the cat said to herself.

"I have to keep going"

"_But why you have nothing left in this life"_

"Yes I do I'm still alive that's something" The cat stated

"_But is it worth living?"_

She stopped at this. She hung her head as she thought about the question.

"Is this life worth living?" she asked herself

"_No it's not remember all the pain you've suffered!"_

Suddenly she held her head as the memories rushed forward

A sharp sound shattered the silence

"What did I do wrong!" the feline shouted

"You didn't do as I said you insignificant bitch!" Another being yelled before slapping her again

"You actually think I cared about you?!" another cat yelled at her

"How could someone actually care about some idiot who can't even do as she's told!"

_**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
**_

As the memories flooded forth she did everything she could to stop the feelings of sadness and worthlessness from taking control.

"No don't cry Blaze don't cry" She told herself as she felt her eyes getting wet.

_**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**_

"_Just give up you've been wandering in this nothingness for days and haven't found anything and even if you do nobody cares about you they all hate you!"_

Blaze held her head trying with everything she had to keep the pain from taking over

Suddenly she held her head up high

"I will not give up I never have and I never will" Blaze said holding back the pain she felt

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

She continued forward into the darkness as it surrounded her

"_Why do you continue you have nothing!"_

"Because I can't just give in" Blaze whispered

"_Why not you want to! Why not just give in and let all of it end. You want to give in you know it!"_

**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**

"Because there has to be something in this life worth living for!" Blaze shouted

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

"_I will break you! You will end all of this pain!"_

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Blaze yelled as a sharp pain shot through her head

"_I will break you!"_

Blaze continued to go forward even as the pain shot through her. But as time went on her faith faded. As she continued forward and her faith faded she began to agree with the voice.

"What is the point of this life?" She asked herself "All that it has caused is pain. No one cares about me so why should I continue?"

Blaze slowed to a stop as the question went through her head. The voice now gone as she herself became the voice.

She forced her claws to come out of her paws. She stared at them for the longest time. The rain which had soaked her entire body increased.

She took her claws and put them beside her neck.

"What is the point?" She asked herself the sadness taking full control

She swiped her claws across her throat.

She looked at her claws to find them clean. She felt her throat to find that her claws barely touched the fur of her throat.

Suddenly she saw something. A blue portal was in front of her

She took a step forward being pulled into the portal.

She found herself in a forest. She looked around and she saw nothing but trees

She looked back at her claws taking them to her throat again

"This time I will end it" She told herself

But before she could do it a gust of wind blew right by her

"Blaze!" A voice shouted

Her ears perked up.

"That voice it's…" She told herself before a cerulean hedgehog appeared in front of her wind blowing into her from his speed.

"Blaze…. is it really you?" Sonic spoke to her

Blaze turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait Blaze!" Sonic shouted

"Leave me alone!" she shouted back

Sonic stopped in his tracks as did Blaze

"Blaze whats wrong?" Sonic asked her in a calm soft voice

"Nobody cares about me so whats the point of life" Blaze spoke in a defeated tone

"Blaze what makes you think nobody cares about you!" Sonic yelled

"Because nobody does!" Blaze shouted turning to face him "Who could care about a freak like me!"

"I care about you Blaze" Sonic said in a soothing voice

Blaze suddenly stopped and stared right in his eyes

"You care about me?" she asked in a soft almost silent voice

"Yes Blaze I do" Sonic whispered slowly walking closer to her

Blaze stared into his eyes as he walked closer and she looked down

"Blaze...?"

Suddenly Blaze wrapped her arms around Sonic in an embrace and the tears she had been holding back for so long were released.

"Oh Blaze..." Sonic whispered to her holding her as she cried

As all of the pain left her through her tears a single thought rushed through her mind.

"Someone does care about me"

Even as the tears flooded forth she had a smile on her face holding onto Sonic.

Sonic held her even though he got wet from the drenched cat he didn't care.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

She just stood there holding the one who cared about her with tears streaming down her face with the a smile on her face. Feeling happier than she had ever in her life.

**The end**

**It has been a while since I wrote anything but that was because my computer hasn't worked for a while so I've been going to a library to read other stories. But my computer has finally been fixed. I will continue to write "The after years part 2"…. Plus I will probably give it a new name**. **Also I plan to rewrite "Never ending love" so to end this please review.**

**SONAZEFOREVER!**


End file.
